Too Much Too Soon
by Monty-Shudderz
Summary: This is a derek and stiles story. It is a slash and I will be writing more. Please leave feedback. Mature audience only please.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know" is all Derek could manage to tell himself. It was all over and he was the alpha, but what is an alpha without a pack. No matter how stupid he thought it sounded he was a lone wolf for now and that was as bad as it ever got. He couldn't help but moan in frustration as he rolled around in his king sized bed tangling himself in his sheets. "I just… Uhhhg! Don't know!" is all he could say to keep himself from thinking about how he felt. He let another growl like moan ring through his house as he tried to fight off the tickling pain in his upper chest and stomach. "I Don't!" he began but stopped in the middle of a thought. It was all over now. He thought about it and he loved the idea of having that body in his bed warming up everything it touched, he loved the idea of waking up with someone who he could climb all over and dominate, and he absolutely cherished the idea of biting _those_ lips which could never seem to shut up. "I do" he moaned as he gave in and the butterflies which tickled him nonstop began to fuse with a heat that resonated from deep within him. "Dam it kid; what the fuck did you do to me?"

* * *

><p>"Who will I think about this time?" thought the boy to himself. He pictured things that he could never say out loud or admit as his right hand slowly slid through the covers and into his boxers. He laughed to himself as he pictured his best friend in one of the generic fantasies. They were in the locker room and he was spying on his friend who thought he was alone. He watched his buddy stroke himself until he couldn't help it and wandered over so that he could help out. His buddy was gracious and… no, that fantasy wasn't good enough. He pictured Allison and watched her walk over to him in a sexy Victoria secrets outfit. There was nothing around her, just darkness, and she was walking directly to him. The boy let out a moan as he grew hot from the fantasy, but this still wasn't good enough either. He wanted something hot and sexy, he wanted something hard. He went through people in his brain one by one and none of them satisfied him.<p>

He was in the middle of fantasy with his best friends mom when from the other side of his door he heard "Stiles you up yet?"

"Fuck" he whispered to himself as adrenalin shot through his veins. It was his dad and the adrenalin along with the fear of getting caught almost made his orgasm shoot through the roof. He _had_ to stop; this whole business was too risky. Forcing his hand to quit its routine jerking motion was harder than he thought and his cock throbbed from being so close to finish. He pushed through the temptation as he stumbled out of bed, wrapped a towel around himself, and went to go take a cold shower. "God dam today is gonna be rough."

* * *

><p>If his house had water he might have considered staying in bed a little longer, but if he wanted to be clean for his plan he was going to have to go for a little swim.<p>

How silly he thought he was being. His heart fluttered at the thought of someone watching him but that didn't stop him from stripping down completely and jumping into the lake. How else would he get clean? The water felt great and he went deep under to do some back flips and twirls. The heat inside of him was growing along with the temptation. He was turned on and the thought of a release in wide open forest only helped but push him farther.

"I can't do _this_ right now" he told himself. Making sure that he didn't stink he quickly rushed out of the water and got redressed. On the way back to his house he couldn't stop fantasizing. He couldn't wait to meet up with Scott. He went over the scenarios in his head. Maybe, if he was lucky, stiles would show up again. He pictured himself taking his shirt off after training hard with Scott and seeing the glint in Stile's eye. He loved it when Stiles checked him out. He would take him right there in front of Scott. He planned every single move out. His steppes towards stiles, his arms wrapping around his waist, his hands moving down to stile's zipper…

He shook his head as he whispered to himself yet again "I seriously can't do this."

* * *

><p>The day was rough. Every time he zoned out he ended up with a boner. He wasn't prepared for any of his classes and every time a teacher asked him a question he got flustered and said something random. The day sucked and was getting even worse. Scotty asked stiles to come to "practice" with him. Stiles loved watching them get all worked up and sweaty… but he had had too much for one day. If he didn't get home soon and release he was going to explode at random.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek couldn't have been happier. Stiles was watching him all the way through the practice. Dam, he was getting a hard on just thinking about stiles. They all gathered in a triangle after they were done. "So uh, good job Scott. You're getting better at this"<p>

"Yah I know, I'm just… so tired now" Scott huffed as he shook his head trying to snap out of it."Are you ok bro?" asked stiles "he is going to black out" Derek said with disappointment on his face. "What… No… I'm… O…k." were Scotts last words before he fell face first between stiles and Derek. "Told you" Derek said as he frowned at stiles.

"Thanks for helping me get Scotty home. I couldn't have done it without you Derek."

"Yah, well I didn't want him to die." Derek replied as his heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name

"You know… You're welcome to stay if you want. Scotty's mom is out at the hospital and you can sleep on the couch if you want"

"Rrrr, well I would but…"

"Yah, It gets quiet around here when Scotty is asleep. I never really like it; I just sit around and watch TV. It kind of sucks. I feel like I am the only person in the world sometimes and I would really appreciate your company." Stiles shut his mouth up instantly as he already regretted sounding too desperate and creepy.

"Well uh…" Derek blushed as he smiled and scratched the back of his head

"No I meen! It would be cool if you stayed because we could watch tv together! I mean… NO! _We_ could watch tv… but not _together_… but together… but not in that way! You are a guy and I am a guy so we could watch tv and be guys and everything would be _cool_ and I wouldn't be alone in this creepy house yah now? No homo or anything." Stiles spit out as he blushed uncontrollably.

"I know what you…" Derek began to say

"It's not that I'm scared I just have abandonment issues because my dad always leaves me home alone and when I am alone in a strange place I freak out a little. I mean, I don't freak out and Scotts house isn't exactly strange but… I mean… fuck I just…"

"Shut up. It's cool" Derek finished as he cut stiles off and pushed his way through into the house. His body tickled as he rubbed up against stiles and he caught a sent off of him as he pushed by, it was full of pheromones. His erection instantly began to grow. As stiles led him to the couches by the tv he reached down and re adjusted himself so that his cock went down the side of his pants. As he finished stiles turned around and caught a glance of what Derek was doing. Playing it off like nothing happened Stiles flopped down on one of the three couches and turned the tv on.

* * *

><p>He was mortified. He just finished making himself seem like a needy girl and now he was forcing this guy to baby sit him. He started doing the tour when out of no where he felt something. Oh shit. He was getting turned on. He still hadn't released himself and he just knew that this was not going to go well. Turning around to tell Derek where to sit he found himself surprised to see that Derek was having a little bit of trouble himself. A bulge twice the size of his own was forcing its way down the side of Derek's leg and the heat inside Stiles started to unleash as flopped down on the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>The pheromones were intoxicating now. Derek knew what was happening. Stiles saw him and he liked it. He took a deep breath in and savored the pure teen ecstasy. He couldn't get enough of it. He wanted stiles to take him now like no other person ever would. His erection grew until it hurt. How ironic. He never thought he would be aching to be pleased by another male, let alone this child. His hand wandered down his legs until it rested on his erection. He saw stiles watching him from his peripherals and that didn't stop him. He held on to the thick bulge in his pants and started to pulsate up and down with two fingers.<p>

* * *

><p>Thats when he heard a soft moan. He was so busy with himself that he didn't noticed what stiles had done. Stiles was covered by a thin sheet and the only thing showing was his face which was full of ecstasy as his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. The sheet was fluctuating up and down at the center as if there were some sort of pump under it. Derek moaned as he made the connection. His hand went to the zipper on his pants and he began to pull his length out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

His hand froze as it moved to the top of his bulge. He couldn't believe what he was doing, was he shaking? "This is too much too fast" he thought to himself. He was moving his hand down to his side when he heard another moan from the other side of the room. His penis twitched with excitement at the thought of being with Stiles when he released. The hand that was resting on his chest slowly made its way down to where the bottom of his shirt and the button on his pants met and he slowly tugged his shirt up so that his nipples could feel the cold sting of the air. His left hand began to stroke his growing bulge once more as he pitched his nipples with the other one. He wanted to be seen; he wanted Stiles to look up and watch. He looked over to where Stiles was last and was surprised to see a pile of clothes now laying right next to where stiles was jerking. One more moan escaped those beautiful lips before his eyes opened halfway as if he knew he was being watched. "Deehhrek" he whispered as the pheromones filled the entire room. A moan escaped Derek as he rode a new more powerful wave of ecstasy. He was going to explode. Moving as quickly as he could he unzipped his pants and tugged his length out completely allowing his balls to rest on the top of his jeans. "Hey stiles" Derek said as he let his shirt fall back down and grabbed his cock with both hands. Stiles was already watching and by the look of his eyes Derek knew what came next. "Come here" he said as they looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>Stiles couldn't help himself. The need for release had been building up all day and he was practically going insane with testosterone. "Deehhrek" he moaned out loud now as he stroked himself under the covers while making full on eye contact. Derek's cock twitched at the sound of his name and a droplet of pre-cum slowly dribbled down onto his hard at work hand. Stiles closed his eyes as he came close to finished and was hardly aware of the breeze tickling his body and the new found weight now straddling his legs. He felt something warm and thick bump into his cock and opened his eyes to find Derek on top of him rubbing their cocks hard against each other. Pre-cum leaked all over his cock as Derek's length began to spasm. "Not yet" he whispered into Stile's neck. "Fuck me" he growled. "I don't…" Stiles stuttered as Derek stopped rubbing their cocks together and started pumping Stile's cock furiously. Stile's breath rushed out as he entered a new level of ecstasy. He closed his eyes tight and felt something warm and wet engulf him completely. He took a deep breath in only to have it leave just as soon as it entered. "Derek" he moaned as he gasped for air. "I can't… Uhhhg" he continued "Please don't… stop." He was amazed at how Derek could make him feel this way. His hands moved to the top of Derek's head and tangled in his hair as he bobbed up and down.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek wanted to be filled. He wanted Stiles to pull his hair out as he savored each and every drop that his cock had to offer. He pushed his head deep down so that the cock went as far into his throat as it could and then he licked the balls as if they were a sweet treat. "I'm going to cum" Stiles huffed as his chest and body began to move uncontrollably. Derek, taking full control of the situation, licked his fingers and stopped sucking stile's dick. He crawled up so that they were face to face and laid on top of him so that is full weight was on stiles. Slowly the stunned Stiles smiled as they made eye contact and Derek slowly edged his face closer and closer so that their noses were almost touching. Derek looked deep into his eyes as he slowly opened his mouth just enough so that his lips latched onto Stile's bottom lip. Derek's legs came up and he slowly stood on his knees while his cock rested only Stile's chest. His Left hand reached behind his back and grabbed Stile's cock while his right hand rested on Stile's cheek. "Time for you to fuck me" Derek growled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not yet" Stiles whispered as the head of his penis began to rim Derek's ass. He looked into Derek's eyes and quickly, before Derek could react, reached his hands up and wrapped around the back of Derek's head. Stiles pulled him down so that they were face to face once more and tilting his chin up slowly he brought his lips together with Derek's.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The first Kiss was supposed to be cherished. Derek cherished the kiss more than anything else, but he knew that stiles was just doing it as an extension of sex. The worst part was that it came when he wasn't expecting it. The hands that wrapped around his head sent Goosebumps down his back and as their lips met he felt warmth engulf every part of him. The boy's lips were so soft, and then he opened his eyes and knew that this kiss wasn't right. He saw the boy looking directly into his eyes and seeing him for everything that he was. The growl wasn't planned but as he started to think of the consequences and he remembered the real world he knew that nothing good would come from this; the only thing that would happen would be him taking control of this poor boy and tainting him with his darkness and then stiles would leave when he figured out that Derek was just a tormented soul without a purpose. The eyes were too much, they saw directly through him.

The growl was not exactly what Stiles expected to hear when he forced Derek to kiss him. He couldn't help himself, the urge to have as much of himself inside of Derek was too strong. He looked deep into Derek's eyes and saw something innocent inside of the man, he saw fear and stiles wanted to protect him. As his hands vibrated from the growl, Stiles pulled Derek's head as close as he could and then when Derek tried to pull away and say "Quit kissing me an…" Stiles said something that almost threw Derek over the edge. "Hey, I'm going to fuck you in every way possible and while I do I'm going to kiss you and fuck you with my toung, Shut up… bitch." He reached his head up again and kissed the surprised looking Derek and as he did so he squeezed his toung through Derek's lips and then slipped his cock deep into him. Derek pulled back and moaned into the air as pressure pushed against his sweet spot. Stiles moved his hips backwards against the bed and then pushed forward even harder. Derek's hands flew to Stile's collar bone and grabbed on to his shoulders as if he were going to be flung off. Stiles let go of Derek's head and his entire body flew upright so that he was riding Stile's cock like he was in a rodeo. Stiles pulled himself up as he fucked Derek and wrapped his arms around Derek's body in a bear hug. Derek's arms reached far behind stiles and scratched at his lower back at a fierce attempt to grab onto something. There were no words, only the deafening gasps and moans as Derek began to feel the orgasm over and over. Stiles stopped fucking him and pushed deep so that there was a constant pressure on Derek's prostate. He felt the rushing of cum flowing through Derek's special spot and the jerking against his head as his penis pressed harder and the flow fought to escape. Derek began to seize uncontrollably while stiles tightened his grip and added more pressure. The first of the ejaculation streams hit ten seconds later and Stiles felt himself losing control as the warm fluid covered his belly and rubbed against them with nowhere to escape. Every fiber of his being was pulled in a different direction as the first tang of the orgasm hit him. "Oh god!" His shaky voice uttered to the now silent and watchful Derek. "Cum for me" Derek whispered into Stiles ear. Derek's scratching hands became soft and rubbed every part of stiles they could reach. His head came down close to stile's shoulder and let a deep breath out that tickled his neck. He pushed forward and licked stile's collarbone, then neck, then nibbled on stile's ear. Stiles automatically started to fuck Derek with a new found passion. He lost control as he felt himself explode and felt a beautiful pain in his shoulder that helped him reach a greater height then he had ever been before. "Do you like it when I bite you" Derek whispered with a heavy breath tickling where the pain originated from. Stiles replied with a moan as he began to cum. Derek's arms wrapped around Stile's neck so that they were both hugging each other now. Stiles was in another world and suddenly he felt something on his lips. His eyes opened as he filled Derek up and saw beautiful blue eyes looking back into his own. Stiles pulled back from Derek's lips as the orgasms finally came to a steady hault and gasped for air.

They didn't move from the spot. Stiles was still inside of Derek and they kept looking deep into each other's eyes as if they had had a revelation. Stiles breaking the silence with a blink and a twitch said as he attempted to catch his breath, "Thank you De…" but Derek cut him off with another kiss so deep that Stiles felt a brief explosion in his now sensitive penis as it rubbed around inside of Derek from the sudden movement. Derek's toung invaded Stile's mouth and explored every single space there was. Stiles felt the scratching of stubble against face and finally when they pulled away from each other and both gasped for air Derek smiled and muttered, "Anytime Stiles."


End file.
